Sideswipe VS Hedgehog
by Clifjumpersfangirl
Summary: “Sideswipe? Why is there a fire hydrant wedged in the center of your front bumper? Was Annabelle driving again?” Yet another story inspired by If an Autobot, do NOT do the following by Hummergrey.If you value your sanity then don't read it.


Yet another story inspired by If an Autobot, do NOT do the following by Hummergrey**. Chapter **64 rule 195-2. I really don't know where this one came from but I blame the ninja plot bunny that creped in to my room last nigh. This a very silly fan fic so please don't flame me if you think its dumb Disclaimer : I don't own Transformers or GI Joe I wish I did but I don't. This was written for fun and to help alleviate writers block

Sideswipe VS Hedgehog

By

Cliffjumpersfangirl

Jinx was aggravated. The current reason for her aggravation was the silver Corvette that was sitting in her driveway. The petite raven haired ninja glared at the car as if her her willpower alone would force the car to comply.

"Sideswipe, let me in." She said as she opened the door only to have it slam shut.

" Pit no, the pit spawn rodent doesn't get inside. I don't care if its in your pocket."

"For the last time Kunoichi* is not a a rodent. She is a Pygmy Hedgehog. You pit slagging baka.*" She said as she reached for the door handle again only to hear the click of the door locks engaging.

" Fine have it your way." She yelled as as she pulled her cell phone out of her pants pocket and hit number two on her speed dial .

" Sunny, your brother is a is a grade A BAKA!!!" She yelled in to the phone as she paced beside the uncooperative Corvette. "I can handle Cobra, the Decepticons, I can even handle the scum of the Earth that I have to round up every day, but what I can't handle is your twin brother acting like a little femme."

:: She's right you are acting like a femme::

::You are so offlined when I get to the base Sunny. ::

::OHHH I'm so scared you offline me and then you'll have an angry Jinx to deal with.::

:: Slag it I really hate you right now.::

::But I loves you Sides. Now get you aft to the base and don't give Jinx any more lip about Kunoichi .::

The silver Corvette growled as he unlocked his doors and opened the driver side door.

"Thank you Sunny" Jinx said as she climbed behind the wheel.

As Sides started to drive to the base, neither the ninja or the Autobot noticed that the miniature brown hedgehog had wiggled its way out of Jinx's pocket and was sitting on the console. The hedgehog was trying to figure out how to get off the console and on to the floor. As Sides took a curve the forces caused the hedgehog to fall on the passenger seat and from there it was a short drop down to the floor. Once on the floor Kunoichi made a beeline for the area under the passenger seat from there it was the floor board of the back seat. All the while the tiny hedgehog was activating sensors that caused the silver Corvette to swerve and twitch.

"Jinx **twitch** is that rodent still in you pocket?!!" Sides yelled as he tried to keep himself on the road.

"Slag no she's not. I'll get her"Jinx said as she reached under the seat and tried to pick up the rouge hedgehog.

Thunk Thwack Whoosh Splash "What did we hit?" Jinx said as she tried to reach behind her.

"Frag, Ratchet is going to **twitch** offline me. We hit a fire hydrant. Will you catch that slagging rodent already?!!" Sides said as he swerved back on the road.

Jinx grunted as she made a dive for the floor board on the passenger side " Got you, you little bugger. I think you caused enough trouble for one day".

Will was at the gate when Sides and Jinx arrived at the base. "Sideswipe? Why is there a fire hydrant wedged in the center of your front bumper? Was Annabelle driving again?" He asked with a big grin on his face. Jinx bust into a giggle fit when Sides started to repeat "It was the the hedgehog. It was the pit slagging HEDGEHOG!!!!!"

Sunny just laugh at his brother and promised to drive jinx from now on.

A/N umm ya totally random this is my first attempt at a crossover and I know it stinks. Reviews are welcomed

baka-The Japanese word for idiot or fool

Kunoichi- is the Japanese word for female ninja


End file.
